The Time Has Come
by Toriamori
Summary: A portrait makes a request of Harry, who is forced to make a decision that will have a great impact on his plans to defeat Voldemort. HBP Spoilers!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or this universe; it all came from the mind of the great J.K. Rowling.

Summary: A portrait makes a request of Harry, who is forced to make a decision that will have a great impact on his plans to defeat Voldemort.

* * *

The Time Has Come

Chapter One: A Closed Door on the Past

* * *

Harry stood before the family that never loved him for what he believed would be the last time. Finally, he would never have to return to the dreadful life he led at number four Privet Drive. He was of age in the magical world and could live and cast magic as he wished.

"I'm leaving now," Harry said indifferently to the Dursleys. Dudley looked as though he was getting rid of an ugly sweater he got for Christmas and Uncle Vernon looked more than pleased. He was probably making plans in his head for Harry's bedroom, for he had a smirk on his face that suggested he was thinking up a nasty idea. Harry could care less what became of the room he spent the last seven summers in. He had no pleasant memories of it and therefore had no reason to be particularly partial to it.

Aunt Petunia, however, did not have any smirk upon her face nor did she have a look that resembled her son's. Instead, she looked positively worried as though she knew the danger Harry was to face. He could not understand why this woman who had always acted as though she could care less what happened to him, looked as though she were sending out her own son to fight Lord Voldemort.

"Do you plan to kill him?" That was the question she asked that shocked all three listeners.

"Yes," Harry responded. He glanced up at his Uncle and cousin who both looked horrified.

"Who?" Uncle Vernon asked of Harry. "Who do you plan to kill?" He looked at Aunt Petunia and said, "You mean to tell me that this boy has actually been plotting a murder? And he's been doing it underneath our very own roof!"

Aunt Petunia could only give a curt nod before Uncle Vernon busted out, "WHAT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" His face turning perhaps the darkest shade of purple Harry had ever seen it, Vernon raised an arm as if to strike Harry hard on the head, but was stopped short by Aunt Petunia who grabbed Vernon's arm with a strength no one knew existed within her.

"He _was_ about to leave, Vernon." Aunt Petunia said solemnly. "Let him go in peace. He has enough to worry about without you making things worse." Vernon looked at his wife as though she had gone completely insane. "I will explain everything once he has gone," she added.

"Go, Harry," Aunt Petunia said. For a minute there, Harry was afraid Aunt Petunia was going to swoop down on him with a hug. Instead, she patted Harry on the head. "Please be careful and please do not be afraid to write us."

"No OWLS!" Uncle Vernon roared."

"No, Dear. Harry may use owls if he wishes." She said with a wink to Harry. "Now hurry, go, before your Uncle pops a blood vessel in his head."

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia … for everything," Harry said with a smile. Finally, he picked up his backpack, which fit all of his possessions, turned on his heel and headed for the door. He no longer needed the owl cage, because Hedwig was now free to roam. Before stepping out into the sunlight, he turned back once more and gave a wave.

"Ready to go, mate?" Harry heard Ron say.

Turning towards his friends, he said, "Absolutely." He closed the door and walked down the sidewalk with Ron and Hermione without turning back, as it is seen as bad luck to turn back towards a place you are leaving. Harry definitely did not need bad luck on his side in the near future.

"Well, of course, Hermione is _legally _capable of side-along apparition," said Ron.

Hermione smiled, "If only you hadn't left behind an eyebrow." Ron groaned at this.

The three of them clasped hands and once again Harry felt the horrible sensation of apparition. When it finally ended, they looked up to see a house looming over them and Harry felt a twinge in his stomach. They had built a new house in place of the one destroyed by Voldemort. However, what he came to see was next to the house. He began to feel nervous knowing that he was about to see the graves of his mother and father. From where he was standing, he could see the tombstone that bore their names. He was unable to make out the writing until he came closer.

_James and Lily Potter_

_Beloved husband and wife,_

_Loving father and mother,_

_Cherished son and daughter,_

_Treasured friends_

_Their love with live on_

_until the end of time._

Harry's eyes stung with tears upon reading, "Loving father and mother …" If only he could remember how loving they were. It is unfair that he only got to spend a year and a few months with them. He suddenly wondered if it were possible to use a time-turner to take him back sixteen years, and then remembered that they had been destroyed during the fiasco at the ministry. He put the thought in the back of his head, because there is still a possibility that new ones could be made in the future. With his wand, he conjured a bouquet of Lily of the Valley flowers, and placed them at the foot of the tombstone. He wiped at his eyes before turning around to see that his friends had given him privacy.

"Thanks for coming with me," he said when he reached them.

Hermione nodded and Ron said, "Of course we came with you, mate. No way would we let you go through this alone." All three smiled at each other.

"So, what's next?" Ron asked, ending the sentimental moment. "Time to eat?"

"Is that all you can think about, Ronald!" Hermione expressed. "Honestly! There are more important things that your stomach. Think of others before thinking of yourself, for once!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Hermione," said Ron.

"I will n …"

"You're doing it again," Harry interrupted. "I don't think you two can go more than ten minutes without fighting."

"True." Hermione said.

"I received a note from Professor McGonagall a few days ago," Harry continued. "She asked me to pay a visit to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Of course I couldn't do it before today, because Dumbledore asked me to stay at the Dursley's until my birthday."

"I guess that's where we're headed, then," said Hermione. "Let's go," she said, holding out her hands for the two to grasp for apparition.

"This better not take all night, we have plans for you this evening, Harry," Ron said before grabbing Hermione's hand reluctantly.


End file.
